


Zutara Drabbles

by MiHnn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of un-related Zuko/Katara drabbles written for my enjoyment. And for challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts : Sky and Fabric  
> Genre : Drama

Sokka laughed. “I’m sorry, I must have heard wrong. You see, from here, I heard you say that you two…” He pointed at Zuko and his sister. “…are seeing each other when I know that you two…” He pointed at Aang and that same sister. “…are currently together.” His grin was wide as he put a finger in his ear to clear up his hearing. “See? I’m hearing things.” He let out a nervous laugh.

It was then that Zuko, Katara and Aang looked at each other, their expressions sheepish.

Sokka’s grin froze. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Katara was the first to look at him expressively. “Sokka, I know that this is hard to believe, but-“

“No,” said Sokka as he shook his head in denial. “No. No. No. No. No.” He stood up from the floor, having sat down at the request of the three before him, and now no longer able to hide his restlessness. “No. No. No.”

Zuko sighed before he leaned towards Katara to whisper. “Told you this won’t go over well.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “NO. You two are not dating. Right, Aang?” He turned to look at the bald-headed monk who seemed to be intensely interested on the fabric of the rug they currently sat on. “Right, Aang?”

“Um…” Aang looked at the other two benders who happened to give him a pointed look. Letting out a low breath, the Avatar grinned. “Actually, Katara and I haven’t… and then she… and then he…” He let out a sigh. “Katara and I were together. But briefly.”

“How briefly?” Sokka couldn’t help but ask suspiciously.

“A week?” Aang said with a shrug.

Sokka’s eyes widened. “What?!? But I’ve been on Kyoshi Island for six months. Are you telling me that you two have been…” He fought the urge to puke. “…involved for nearly all that time?” 

Katara’s smile was sheepish. “Yes…?”

Sokka felt his blood boil. There was a moment where he thought he could control his anger. He took a deep breath and looked out the window at the blue sky and the pretty clouds while trying to find his calm place. But as expected, it didn't work. Instead, he immediately turned towards the one person he blamed for all of this. “You!”

Zuko looked at him calmly. “Me?”

“Yes, you. All this time you and my sister have been…”

“Dating.”

“-doing things…” He shuddered. “…without my consent?”

His sister glared at him. “I don’t need your permission, Sokka.”

“Of course you do,” said Sokka in a tone of obvious consent. “As for you, how dare you.”

Zuko’s expression continued to be unaffected by the dangerous wrath of a most awesome brother. “She doesn’t need your permission, Sokka.”

“Oh sure,” Sokka said sarcastically. “Of course she doesn’t.” 

“There is one other thing…” Katara said slowly.

Sokka froze, unable to think of what could possibly be worse. “What?” he asked, somewhat fearfully. 

“We kind of got married.”

A second passed where Sokka took it all in. Then…

“WHAT? How could you get married? And to him?”

“Hey!”

“This doesn’t concern you, Zuko.” Unable to stand still, he began pacing. “Of all the low life, fire-bending fire-princes, did you have to choose him? I get there is a certain allure of being a warrior. I’ve experienced it. But that is no reason to get married to someone. Just because he’s a leader of a nation and really, really, rich doesn’t mean you have to spend your whole life with him. Since that was the big news you wanted to tell me, I supposed I have no choice but to go to father and talk him into not killing Zuko while I kill Zuko.”

“Well... Actually… That wasn’t the news I wanted to tell you.” She shifted nervously. “Exactly,” she said amidst a cough. 

Sokka stopped pacing. “Huh?”

Katara reached out for Zuko’s hand while Sokka’s eyebrow twitched at the sign of affection. Sharing a encouraging smile with her husband (puke), she turned to face her brother with a large smile on her face. “I’m pregnant.”

That was when Sokka fainted. 


	2. The Way It Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Sky and Head over heels  
> Genre - Crack!

It was a typical day of not-quite-training when this happened. 

Toph spit out her food. “Yuck. This is awful.”

Katara, the cook, scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Don’t be silly. It’s great. I can cook. I’m very good at cooking.”

Sokka, Zuko and Aang looked away and up at the birds flying over them. 

Katara huffed. “Fine. Then I’ll stop cooking for you all. Forever!” With the flip of her hair she stood up and stormed away. 

Toph went back to eating her disgusting food because she was still so very hungry. “Not it.”

Sighing, the three boys faced each other. “Shall we?” said Sokka. Nodding, they each put out a fist. “One... Two… Three…” 

They made their shapes. 

“Ha! Water beats earth and air. You both lose!” 

Sokka and Aang shared a congratulatory grin while Zuko let out a sad sigh. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her.” He stood up. “You two do realise that I shouldn’t be going to talk to her in the first place since she hates me, right?”

Sokka shrugged. “Eh. You’ll be fine. She’s been getting used to you. Now she probably likes you.”

Zuko perked up. “You think?”

With the knowledge of a thousand days, Sokka nodded. “Of course! She couldn’t stay mad at you after Aang told her that you were the Blue Spirit.”

Zuko turned to Aang, perplexed. “You told her?” 

“I had to,” said the Avatar.

“Why?”

Aang shrugged. “It just felt like something she really needed to know.”

Zuko nodded. “That makes sense. I’m off to find Katara.” As he left, he couldn’t help but hear Aang ask, “Hey, where’s Teo and the others?”, only to hear Toph reply with, “I don’t know. Guess they’re not that important to the story.”

Zuko found Katara easily. She was also crying. Upset that he had contributed to her tears, he sat beside her ready to apologise. “I’m sorry. I love your cooking.”

“No, you don’t,” she sniffled. “I cook horribly. Sokka and Aang had always thought so.”

“They’re jerks.”

She thought about it. “They are, aren’t they?” Then she looked at the scar-faced former-mean-looking-and-pony-tail-wearing guy, really looked at him. “You’ve changed. You’re no longer angry.”

“Guess not. Finding a purpose in helping Aang defeat my father has done wonders for me. It even made my hair grow faster.”

Katara blushed. “I always liked your hair.”

Zuko blushed. “I’ve always liked your clothes.”

Katara blushed even more. “But nothing beats your seeing you start fire. I never thought that I would admit this but… I find it sexy.”

“Really?” Zuko smirked. “I’ve found the way you bathe sexy.” 

Before she could reply Zuko kissed her. He kissed her so lovingly, so passionately that before long they were breathless.

Zuko was the first to speak. “I want you, Katara, badly.”

“No, Zuko. Not until we are married.”

“Then, marry me, Katara, for I am head over heels in love with you.”

Katara felt breathless but was able to speak nonetheless. “I am head over heels in love with you too, Zuko. And yes, I will marry you.”

While Zuko grinned and Katara squealed, they hugged each other tightly for roughly two minutes before they went back to the rest of the gang and say their good news.

“We’re getting married!” Zuko and Katara cried out together happily.

Sokka blinked. “That’s wonderful. I give you my blessing.” He went back to searching for something edible.

Aang gasped, completely shocked by these turn of events and heartbroken at losing his one love decided to be a Monk in every sense of the word and never get married. 

Toph, on the other hand, ever the romantic said, “Awww. I hope you guys get kids who can bend both fire and water. Then you can all live happily ever after.”

Grinning at each other, they all knew that they would.  


	3. Mystery Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sky  
> Genre : Thriller

As the sun rose in the orange sky, a lone figure ran through the woods. Her breath hitched as she ran and ran, her muscles aching and her chest hurting from the lack of breath her lungs were begging for. Each movement burned through her limbs as she jumped over rocks and fallen branches, skidded over dead leaves and pushed herself further and further. 

Just as she started to think that she was safe and far enough from those who were chasing her, she heard a branch snap behind her. 

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. They were getting too close. She hopelessly wanted to open her water skin so she could stand her ground and fight but she wasn’t that stupid. They outnumbered her exponentially. Her only chance was to get as far from the Fire Nation as was possible and stay hidden. Getting caught wasn’t an option. She would rather not get rescued only to hear Sokka mention how stupid she had been. Hearing ‘I told you so’ only got harder as they got older, especially since she was the one who usually told him as such. 

Somehow, that thought helped increase her speed, and as a result, she didn’t see a root and her foot tripped. 

She was falling, the sensation slow as she unconsciously reached for her water skin. But before she could make an impact, something circled around her waist and yanked her up. She jerked violently, her back slamming against something and causing a yelp to escape her lips in surprise; that yelp was muffled by a gloved fist.

Katara’s eyes widened, her chest rising and falling quickly in panic. She hadn’t thought they would be so close. She struggled, but found herself immobilised as her captor dragged her deeper into the woods. 

Her eyes widened further and she stopped struggling when she recognised barking orders of the Fire Nation as a large host moved quickly searching for the ‘Spirit that looked like the Painted Lady.’ Katara continued to watch through the branches that covered her and her captor and stayed silent until the soldiers had all left. 

It was then that she suddenly realised that she was held bodily against a man, someone taller than her, lithe, agile. She squirmed and was rewarded by freedom. 

Katara whipped around quickly, her fingers deftly uncorking her water skin and her body forming a waterbender’s defensive stance. 

What she saw startled her. There stood someone – a man – with a blue and white Spirit mask hiding his face. They stared at each other in silence, both waiting for the other to make a move. He lifted one finger to his lips to show the need to be silent. Katara waited until a shuffle of leaves behind her made her look back. Seeing nothing, she whipped back onto the stranger only to see him gone. 

Realising that there was no one around her, she finally relaxed. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder…Who was that masked man? And why did he save her life? 


	4. Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : sky  
> Genre : Romance

It started gradually enough. 

Katara hadn’t even realised that she was spending time with Zuko until someone pointed it out like a fact, not an opinion, but a fact. She had stared at this noble, blinked rapidly at how preposterous that sounded and told him in no uncertain terms that the Lord of the Fire Nation was her friend and nothing more. Really, the thought of her and Zuko together didn’t make any sense whatsoever. 

Determined to show everyone how wrong these rumours were, Katara did the one thing she could think of to stop these whisperings completely. When a man who was attractive and kind came her way, she would accept readily to any date that they offered. Even though she made it a point never to postpone or cancel on Zuko when they had their nightly meetings at the turtle-duck pond. Katara found most dates uncomfortable and full of incident, none of them good ones. 

When she had a particularly bad date, especially, Zuko would smirk happily when she regaled him with every minute detail. While they fed the turtle-ducks every night, their conversations light under the bright stars in the sky, Katara could feel a warm sensation surround her. 

It had been gradual, but somehow, Zuko became her rock, her go-to person who was always there for her, his gaze without judgement and his smile without malice. She didn’t want to admit exactly how much she relied on him.

It was after a particularly not to horrible date that Katara felt things shift between them. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently. “You haven’t said a word. Was it that bad?”

“No, actually,” she stated softly before she studied his eyes. “It wasn’t that bad at all.”

His grin fell instantly. “Oh.” 

Katara shrugged. “He was kind, funny and he said all the right things.”

“Are you seeing him again?” he asked softly.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“Oh.”

She smiled. “You said that already.”

“I know.” He hesitated. “I don’t think you should.”

Katara smiled. Others had said it but she didn’t want to believe it. “I won’t.”

The smile that mirrored hers caused her heart to soar. And for the first time under the stars, he kissed her. 


End file.
